Wrapunzel
Wrapunzel is the 5th in the series of Monster High Dramah videos. It revolves around the world of the naive Cleo "Wrapunzel" De Nile and her Prince Flint Ryder. It was posted on Youtube on December the 12th, 2011 and has had roughly 140 views since. Plot The story begins off with (baby) Wrapunzel sleeping, while the narrator lectures us on her magical, golden streaked hair, parodying Diesny's Tangled ™. Spectra enters and grabs Wrapunzel, taking her away. There is a time lapse after that, about 16 years later, we close up on the sleeping Prince Ryder. Awakened by Spectra's goodbyes to her "daughter", spies Wrapunzel sitting at the window. Hearing this, the prince askes Wrapunzel what was going on, to which she replies "Say the magic words." This is obviously followed by the famous line. "Wrapunzel, Wrapunzel, let down your hair." Being Wrapunzel, Wrapunzel remembers at the last second that her hair isn't actually that long. Ryder then askes for her to throw down something that actually is long. Wrapunzel throws down a huge object that appears to be a world map. Ryder then askes how this is a long item. She says to him "Are you kidding me? That takes up half my wall!" So Wrapunzel decides to try again. After readying himself, Ryder is knocked over by an airborn My Little Pony. He askes Wrapunzel the same question. This time her answer is "She has a long face!" Still, Ryder presses on. This time, a huge book is thrown down to him. His line is "You've got to be kidding me, the seventh Harry Potter book?!" and Wrapunzel answers "It took me three months to read!" Next, Banana Mario is thrown down, making his episodic appearance. He thanks Ryder for "getting (him)'a out of there." This meets another "What the heck" line from Ryder, with Wrapunzel answering that she is just as clueless. Maybe even more so. During these last few scenes, an orange thing keeps popping up next to Wrapunzel. Ryder questions its identity and is revealed to be Wrapunzel's chameleon, Pascal. Ryder then asks if Wrapunzel has any string or rope to be thrown down. In fact there is. When Ryder asks how long the ball of yarn has been laying around, she answers "Forever." Slightly shocked at this news, Ryder continues on, asking Wrapunzel to throw it down to him.Which she does, but not holding onto the other end. After several failed attempts to throw it back up, he moves on to a different tactic. Riding the horse that was thrown down earlier up to the tower. However, at the last second, the pony reveals that she can't fly. So they both fall. Ryder askes for Wrapunzel to jump, and he'll catch her. And so she does jump. On the spot! It is then that Ryder notices her wrappings. He askes for her to unravel them, which she does. And so, he grabs on to the extra-long bandage and climbs up the tower. The plan seems to have no flaws until Wrapunzel's "mother" cuts the wrapping rope, causing him to fall back to the ground. Back to square one. Seeming to have won, Wrapunzel's "mother" drags her out of the castle "to a place where no one will ever find (her)" Suddenly, there is a string of moans from the patch of grass where Ryder fell. Slightly scared, Wrapunzel covers her eyes. Spectra, however, does not. The camera then zooms in on Ryder, his huge sunglasses having fallen off upon impact. Being the son of Medusa, he can freeze any living (or dead in this case) thing he sees, which in this scenario is Spectra. After Ryder regains his glasses, the two look at Spectra's frozen form on the ground. Both are clueless to what happened. Ryder simply shrugs it off, and asks Wrapunzel if she wants to go see a movie. She accepts, but under her breath mutters "What's a movie?" Bloopers Wrapunzel is the only one of the Monster High Dramah movies that includes a short bloopers segment. The first mess-up shows an empty side of a house, all the dolls lying limply on a table The second shows the "Meet Pascal" scene, in which after Cleo's line, Pascal falls off his perch on her head. The last shows the scene where Ryder is climbing (or being pulled up by. Which ever works.) the wrapping rope. The rope seems to be breaking, and after a few seconds, Ryder falls off. This is followed by some laughter, and the video ends. Cast and Characters Human Cast members MadieB1999 does the camera work and voices the Prince. Lisa is the evil witch (Spectra, Wrapunzel's fake mother) , the voice of Applejack (the pony) and the Prince Handler Allie is the voice of Wrapunzel Dolls Cleo De Nile is Wrapunzel, the star of the video Deuce Gorgon is Prince Ryder Spectra is Wrapunzel's "mother" (really an evil witch, trying to use Wrapunzel's magical hair for evil) Applejack is the My Little Pony Behind the Scenes Ann Nonamous came up with the title Trivia - This video is a parody of both the Original Story and the Tangled adaptation -Ryder's name is a parody of the character Flynn Rider from Tangled. Ann Nonamous came up with his last name (Ryder with a "y", cuz it's awesome like that) and Vanessa his first name, based on the type of rock (He can turn things to stone, so yeah, you get the joke) -This is the only video with bloopers